Like It's Only You And Me
by wayward-tiger
Summary: The boys had just packed up and left their abode about a week ago and they've been on the road ever since. This was about fun.


Rolling through the streets on a hot summer day with the golden sun shining above them, the gang managed to plow through without once turning on the air conditioning. It was unusually hot for a July afternoon in not-so-often-sunny Pennsylvania. The boys had just packed up and left their abode about a week ago and they've been on the road ever since. And when the boys packed, they packed everything from clothes, cash, to their fine piece of ass. That's right. The two brothers had made sure to bring along their dates, otherwise where would the fun be in this spontaneous summer excursion?

They had spent the past week rushing through the country, shooting of wayward fireworks, drinking until dawn, dancing in the streets, eating whatever came their way, and roaming where the wind took them. Sure, the brothers had traveled many times in the past, but that was when it was just the two of them and they were on business. Now this was all about freedom, liberation from societal norms, and self-discovery. This was about fun.

The brightly-painted mint green type-2 Volkswagen bus came to a sudden halt within the confines of a recently spotted gas station. Dean didn't have time to brace for impact due to the fact he was passed out in the back, clinging to the last remaining bag of peanut M&Ms. Dean had rolled out from his comfortable position, hitting his head against the sturdy frame of the bus' wall.

"What the hell, Sam? Warn a guy!" Dean groaned, rubbing the side of his head that had the unfortunate opportunity of impact with the stupid metal clunker they were riding in.

Usually Dean was always the one driving, but because Sam had insisted on driving this idiotically clown-town of a vehicle, he had gladly refused. Sam argued with Dean over the vehicle choice for about a day until Dean finally caved in, agreeing that the bus would be the better choice for comfort and space. They needed all the space they could get when they were travelling with four grown adults for weeks at a time.

Speaking of those other adults in the bus, once Dean finished rubbing the nagging sensation of stinging pain away from his head, he glanced around the back. His eyes grazed over Gabriel, sitting slouched in his seat with legs propped up against the door crossed. Gabriel was giving him a type of mischievous smirk, probably due to Dean's embarrassment from falling asleep and waking up with a 'bang'. Dean let his eyes continue to wander the inside of the bus until his stare fell upon Castiel sitting smack dab next to him. Dean hadn't even noticed the direct contact on his skin, which goes to show just how long Cas must've been sitting so pressed against Dean.

It's not like there wasn't plenty of room in the van (oh, Dean made certain that there would be enough room since he submitted to riding in this piece of junk), but Castiel had always been one for intruding on personal space. Dean rarely minded Castiel's closeness anymore at this point, in fact he found himself more often than not shifting into Cas' lingering touches and close space at times. It took Dean close to two years before he finally admitted to himself that he had feelings for Castiel, whereas Sam had admitted his feelings for Gabriel not soon after first meeting the short man.

Somewhere along the floundering touches, sneaky glances, gawky conversations, and stumbling jokes, Dean had found a place for Castiel in his heart. He had fallen for the shorter man with his less-than-average style of clothing and scruffy features. He had fallen for those laughably giant-blue eyes that always seemed to understand him. Not to mention Dean had fallen for that incredibly firm piece of ass that Cas packed in the rear.

Still staring at Castiel, a silent smile started to creep its way into Dean's features. Dean turned his head in Cas' direction and lifted his sleek-black pair of sunglasses away from his eyes so that he could see without the tint of darkness the shades provided. He raised his eyebrows at Castiel and grinned wide.

"Are you ok?" Castiel asked softly, tilting his head sideways to get a better look at Dean.

"I'm doin' great, Babe." Dean joked as he quickly leaned in a planted a smooch on Cas' exposed neck.

Rolling his eyes, Gabriel let out a disgusted sigh, "Get a room you two."

"We did. Not our fault our room has to be shared with you two annoyances." Dean retorted.

Stopping the engine and pulling the keys from the slot, Sam slid back into the driver's seat and looked back at the three people sitting behind him. Sam's hair was pushed back from his forehead with the help of thin black headband pushed as far back as his hair allowed. Dean had often made snide remarks about Sam's most recent summer hair style, occasionally calling him 'Beckham'.

Sam let out an annoyed sigh and stared at the three idiots in the back of the bus through his obnoxiously large aviators. He pushed himself from his seat after eyeing the three up, and opened his front door. After exiting his seat, he turned back and spoke.

"We need some gas, so I'll fill her up now. You guys can take a break. Maybe walk around or something? There's a convenience store over there," he said pointing towards the total-dump-stop of a building behind him, "and I see some picnic tables and stuff over by that field over there."

With saying that, Sam shut the door and made his way around the bus to start filling it with gas. Both Dean and Gabriel stretch their arms simultaneously before they opened their respective doors and got out. Castiel was left still sitting in the same spot of the bus, looking to Dean for what seemed like instruction. Castiel was a weird sort in that sometimes he would go off and completely do his own thing without going off of any input from others, and there were other times where he was completely reluctant to disappoint his peers by not following their normal direction.

"Wanna take a walk with me?" Dean asked Cas, gesturing towards the picnic tables and flower field.

Castiel nodded in response, sliding his way out of the vehicle and standing directly next to Dean's right side.

Dean was certain they looked like a fashion disaster standing next to each other. Dean had his red-white-and-blue button-down plaid shirt along with his tightly worn faded denim and tanned muddy boots. Dean had also worn an array of jewelry and knickknacks, which he managed to obtain through his years of traveling, on his arms and neck. Castiel was a mixture of colors and patterns, starting with the nautical blue and white striped beater and faded red capris. His red capris had sporadically placed patches of miscellaneous patterned fabric covering old holes and tears. There was a particular patch Dean especially appreciated which took residence right above Cas' front left hip pocket. The patch was white with spotted yellow flowers. Cas' shoes were loose-fitting bright-green toms.

Gabriel slide his door shut and called over to Dean and Castiel, "I'm going to stay here. You crazy kids go do your own thing."

Turning on his tip-toes, leaning into the giant moose of a boyfriend he had, he gave Sam a few small pecks on the lips. Sam leaned in closer, still holding onto the gas pump, but using his free hand to grip at Gabriel's waist. Small pecks quickly turned into lazy smooching.

"Ugh gross. It's like walking in on your parents." Dean spat, disgusted at what he was watching his brother do to the short man.

The kissing continued uninterrupted.

"Ok, Cas, how's about we let Mommy and Daddy have some alone time while we go find our own bit of fun?" Dean spoke loudly so that everyone in their party heard his comment.

Castiel nodded, gently reaching for Dean's hand. The two of them turned away from the horny couple making out at the gas pump and walked towards the flower field Sam had mentioned earlier.

At a closer glance, they flowers had appeared to be sunflowers. Dean smiled to himself, noting that they were the same as the flowers on fabric patch on Cas' hip. As they walked closer to the field hand-in-hand, Dean noticed the dirt path that lead through to the center of the flowers. Without a word, Dean tugged Cas' hand, giving a gesture towards the dirt path.

"Would you like to explore the path?" Castiel asked Dean.

"Yeah, I guess. At least then we'd have some privacy." Dean said, directing both of their bodies towards the small path.

The dirt path was only wide enough for one person at a time, so Dean had allowed Castiel to lead the way. Castiel was still holding Dean's hand behind him as he moseyed his way forward. The path was lined with tall sunflowers, all facing in the direction of the two invaders. The brown flower heads were as large as Dean's own head.

It only took two minutes until both Dean and Castiel were secure in the center of the flower field after having followed the dirt path. Flowers surrounded them on all sides, with the exception of the small cul-de-sac space left so that they may turn around when needed.

Dean and Castiel were still holding hands when Castiel reached over and held onto Dean's waist. Dean gave a surprised squeak when he felt the tug of the shorter man's hold on his waist, but he was soon finding himself moving into the squeeze. Cas was staring at Dean's lips while he was holding onto the younger man's waist.

Dean leaned down slightly, just enough to allow Castiel to push forward into a kiss. The kiss Dean had been expecting was soon given without delay. More kisses were given without notice, trailing from Dean's lips to his neck. Castiel's head dropped as he brought his hand (the one that was still holding Dean's) up to Dean's cheek. He lightly glided his thumb over Dean's rough stubble before he looked into his clear green eyes again.

"I love you, Dean." Castiel whispered.

"I love you too, Cas." Dean responded, looking straight into Castiel's eyes.

They were both leaning in to each other for another kiss when out of nowhere a sudden buzzing sound penetrated through the atmosphere. Dean shifted his eyes, trying to spot where the noise was coming from. His eyes landed on Cas' shoulder, where a fat, fuzzy bumble bee sat contentedly. Dean's eyes popped open with the startling discovery, causing him to trip back a step or two. Thankfully, Cas' hold on his waist helped balance him out before he landed flat on his ass and spread in a sheet of dirt.

"What wrong?" Castiel asked hurriedly, not understanding what cause Dean's sudden jumpiness.

"Dammit!" Dean groaned, pointing at the stupid bug that still sat atop Castiel's shoulder.

Castiel glanced over and finally noticed the interrupting bug. With a soft shrug of his shoulder, the bee takes off and flies away without a care in the world.

"Dean, there's no need to worry. Bees are very common, and have use in pollination. Did you know that there are over 250 known species of—" Castiel starts, but is soon cut off by Dean's hand smacking overtop of Cas' moving lips.

"I get it, bee-boy." Dean teases, closing the space between them, "The buzzing just surprised me, that's all."

"Did you know that the buzzing from a bumble bee is actually caused by its flight—" again Castiel is interrupted by another smack on his moving mouth.

"Shut up and kiss me." Dean whispers, moving in to lock their lips together in a deep, passionate kiss.

They continue to kiss for several moments until a loud, grating voice calls from the direction of the picnic tables.

"Oh, kids! Lunch is ready!" Gabriel hollers.

Dean rolls his eyes at the voice of his brother's boyfriend calling for them through the field. Dean's about to slump his shoulders until he feels Castiel tugging on his hand, leading their way through the dirt path back towards the picnic tables. Before they left the path, Castiel looked over his shoulder and smiled at Dean.

This is about fun after all.


End file.
